fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Fossil Fighters: Champions
'Fossil Fighters: Champions '(Super Kaseki Horider in Japan) is the sequel to the original Fossil Fighters. It is known to have over 140 Vivosaurs, and a new function that allows players to Super Revive Vivosaurs into stronger forms. The game was released on November 18 2010 in Japan. The game was officially announced for a western localization in June 2011 at Nintendo's E3 presentation, and the game came out on November 18, 2011 titled as Fossil Fighters: Champions. Features Fossil Fighters: Champions expands on the features present in the original Fossil Fighters and in many cases introducing new options as well. The player can now choose to be either a boy or a girl at the start of the game and unlike the first you are given a choice of one of four starter vivosaurs (one for each element except Neutral).Also you can use auto to let the game battle for you and you can rotate your team. (You will be able to find that vivosaur at Treasure Lake and Hot Spring Heights. List of Vivosaurs Gameplay remains largely unchanged although aesthetic changes have been made to much of the game; the graphics are now much more detailed and character models and the environments appear much more complex than the previous game. Most of the gameplay changes that have taken place are present in the Revival process with items now available which extend the period of time available and another which reveals weak points in the fossil rocks known as Buster Points. New kinds of fossil rocks can now be found; curious rocks are flipped over to reveal more of the fossil and giant fossils which don't fit on the screen and must be moved around to reveal their full extent. Perhaps the biggest change to gameplay is the addition of Super Revivals which come in both Silver and Gold, with gold revivals changing the appearance and abilities of some of the Vivosaurs. Quests Side Quests were present in the first Fossil Fighters but have now been organised and a list of the available quests is provided by the Info Clerk in the Fossil Guild. List of Quests. Dig Sites (In Order of Unlock) *Treasure Lake *Jungle Labyrinth *Mt. Krakanak *Rainbow Canyon *Hot Spring Heights *Icegrip Plateau *Bonehemoth *Dusty Dunes *Petrified Woods *Seabed Cavern *BareBones Brigade base *Stone Pyramid Characters *Hero *Todd *Joe Wildwest *Pauleen *Rupert *Zongazonga *Princess Pooch *Joanie *Stella *Terry *Kent *Cole *Lester *Lola *Digadig Chieftain *FossilDig CEO *Minister Pomposa *Robinson Plot Chapter 1: A New Beginning! The story starts when the Hero is staring over a cliff with birds flying everywhere. Then the Hero's friend, Todd, is mad at him for keeping him waiting. When the Hero returns, Todd is telling him that rumors have been spreading about wild vivosaurs roaming the area. After a bit of a discussion, the duo start looking for wild vivosaurs, but they don't find anything--until there is rustling in the bushes--a cutscene starts with a rogue Allosaurus pops out to eat them. They start to run away, but they are stopped by a cliff, then just as the Allosaurus is getting closer, Todd spots a Pteranodon, with a person on top! The man tells them to get on, but Todd is too scared. Then Hero grabs Todd's arm and gets to the man, without falling! Then the Allosaurus roars in anger, and then the cutscene ends with them flying to safety. Just then, Todd instantly recognizes the man, who turns out to be Joe Wildwest, the most famous fossil fighter in the world, and also the owner of the Caliosteo Fossil Park. Then they hear the Allosaurus' roars, so Joe decides to give Todd a vivosaur to fight him off, but then Todd has a fake stomachache so Joe decides to give the Hero a vivosaur to fight with. It is here that the player can choose one of the four he has;(the others you can get later in the game)you can choose between Tsintaosaurus, Aerosteon, Toba, or Dimetrodon. After the fight, the Allosaurus calms down a bit, and then finally goes back to it's Dino Medal form. Joe is impressed so much that he decides to let you keep the vivosaur you decided and tells you that you both have the potential to become great Fossil Fighters, and then leaves. Todd, overjoyed, says that they will root for each other, and grab both hands, then ends the chapter. Chapter 2: To The Island! The new chapter begins two years later with the Hero and Todd in a helicopter heading towards the island. Todd is hoping that Joe will remember them from that day two years earlier, and saying that they already past the beginner battles. He then explains that the park is called the Caliosteo Fossil Park, named after the Caliosteo Islands, and there holds the Caliosteo Cup. People just call it the Cup for short. Then you can see the island in the background. Then they land on the beginner island: Ribular Town. There is an announcement that the registration for the Cup is almost ending. There is a lady that says that the Fossil Station is the building right in front of them, and that it is there for all a Fossil Fighter ever would need. Todd, too jittery, runs in as fast as he could. Just as the Hero is keeping pace, the lady says how to work the controls, then says that he or she should register now. It is here that the player can control the character, so you can delay as long as you want, or you could talk to the people and take in the sights, or go into the building. Then Todd is urging you go to the counter. Then the counter receptionist introduces them to Stella, one of the three island leaders. She then says to follow you to a Fossil Fighter's most important place: the Cleaning Room. It is here that the player cleans a Triceratops head. If you successfully clean the fossil, you get to revive it. Stella then says that now you revived the vivosaur, you will fight with it(but don't be scared; you do not fight with your tricera), and takes you to the Common Room to fight Devon. He says that he has some demo teams that you can fight with. While the battle starts, Devon explains how to battle. After one hit, the test is over. Devon says to make you show the world what you're made of, and leaves. Then Stella says that you two are officially entered into the Cup. The opponents will be selected by the computer. She then gives you the important thing to a Fossil Fighter-- the Paleopagers-- which gives you information on your opponents. There is an important announcement for the Fossil Fighters; the Cup will be beginning shortly, and that all participating Fighters should meet in the front of the Fighter Station immediately. Stella then says that she wishes good luck to both of us, and leaves. Todd says that he bets that the opening ceremony is gonna be awesome, and hopes that Joe will show up, then runs outside. When you go outside, there is a bunch of people hoping that it would start already, when Todd points out that there is something big coming this way--a cutscene starts as Joe is welcoming you to the park, inside some big thing(inside later known as the Mammoth Vision) where dreams are made, says that he is the owner of the park, says that his name is Joe, that Fighters will love it there, we've got three islands to explore, to get ready for a surprise, because he wants you to know that the Cup Champion'll get HIS PARK as a reward, to get to battlin' to folks, and that the Caliosteo Cup is now open! Todd then says just seeing him talking was so exciting, but says his mind is completely blown that he offered his Park, and says that we have to win, no matter what, just as Stella says that why aren't digging yet, that they should have gotten word on their Paleopagers by now, just as the Paleopagers says that the first dig site is now open--Treasure Lake--and that Fighters are urged to travel there to prepare for Round 1. After that, Todd finally finds out that nobody but them and Stella are around. Stella says that the entrance to Treasure Lake is in a narrow walkway in the southeast corner. Todd, squirmish, says that they should run there before all of the fossil rocks are gone, then runs. Stella says that she is shocked that Joe would offer his park for the grand prize, and says that no one knew that he would say something like that, not even her, and says that you have bigger things to worry about, wishes you good luck, and leaves. When you're headed there, one of the staff says that oh no, he's gone already, then notices you. She says that you haven't received you're Fossil Sonar yet, then says she tried to stop the boy who ran ahead of you, but he ran like his pants we're on fire! You, embarassed, says that you are his friend. She says that it would be easier to give it to him, and both of you go. Todd, not surprisingly, can't find anything. She says that he won't find anything without a Sonar. She says that this should make life easier. She then explains how to use the Sonar and how to excavate. It is here that you have to use the sonar, search for the fossil, and dig for it. Afterwards, you are free to dig and excavate in the dig site. When you return to the Cleaning Room, Stella has just finished up on a familiar face... KL-33N!! Stella then explains how useful the DP stand and the VMM are. She recommends a bigger screen as your first purchase. She also says that there is a fossil guild here, and leaves. After the player cleans his/her's fossils, when you go back to Treasure Lake, there is a huge crowd that are gathering around. Then Todd runs over saying that they're interviewing the heir to the FossilDig co., and also a skilled fossil fighter himself ... Rupert!! After the interview, Todd and you want to battle him. When you locate Todd and Rupert, Rupert doesn't want to battle him. After a discussion, Todd finally gets to battle him. Todd sends out a Stego, while Rupert sends out a Raja and a Mapo. Todd tries to hit Raja,( But Raja is an Earth type, so that was the uneasy approach, plus Mapo, which is a Water type, was in Stego's affective range)but apparently misses. Then Rupert's Raja hits Todd's Stego and destroys him--in just ONE SHOT!! After the battle, Todd is really sad, just as you want to battle him, but he doesn't like to battle EVERYONE that wants to battle, so then he leaves. Todd says that he's lost a lot, but never has been that mad about it-- just as the Paleopagers alert both of them that one of the Cup's Round 1 opponents are Todd vs. Hero. Todd's feeling bad because he wanted to face you in the finals. But Hero reassures him that they will fight together. Todd says that until the match is over they will consider themselves enemies and leaves. When you return to the Fighter Station, Devon says that you must have gotten word that the Cup's Round 1 is under way. He then explains how the Cup works. He then says that he wants a flaming-hot battle and for FLAMES to come out of the Stadium. When you head to the Common Room, Todd is waiting for you. He says that both of you shouldn't take it easy on each other just because you two are friends. Then there is an announcement: "The opponents are Todd vs. Hero. Combatants should enter the stadium immediately." Todd says that it sounds like they're on and no hard feelings, no matter who comes out on top, and let's do that thing. Hero agrees. Todd sends out the Stego and a Goyle. After the battle ends Stella arrives to tell you that you are through the second round, but she says that that was a fine effort from both of you, and gives you the Round 1 prize pack. It turns out to be a Time Plus prize pack. She explains that Time Plus works so that it extends the time of cleaning by 30 seconds each, and if you want more, they can be bought in any Fossil Guild. Then you see the words "Level Up!" appear on the screen. Then it says that your FP Recharge went up to 80 and your FP Max went up to 220. Stella then points out that you leveled up, which means that your FP Recharge and Max goes up. But other experiences are necessary for you to level up. She also wishes you good luck and is looking foward to seeing how strong you will become, and leaves. Todd says that even though he lost, he doesn't feel all that bad, because he finally got to battle you, and it was really fun, and he is going to be President and CEO of the Hero Fan Club, and that you are his champ and he's entrusting you with his dream, and grab both hands, when Rupert arrives, saying that he doesn't know what to make of the two of you. He doesn't understand because he thought that it would make him "gnaw at your soul like a rabid badger". He then says that you are a strange person, and leaves. Todd is growling, and says that you absolutely have to make that arrogant jerk eat his words, and him counting on you. And then the Paleopagers says that "all the Round 1 matches of the Caliosteo Cup are now complete, and that a new dig site has been open: Jungle Labyrinth! The Jungle Labyrinth is a natural maze formed by a wealth of lush plant life. Fighters are urged to travel there and prepare for Round 2." Todd says he got a message that any Fighter who lost in Round 1 are welcome to use the new dig site. He studders, saying but of course he will cheer you on properly, Hero, and leaves. Chapter 3: The Jungle Labyrinth! When you first enter Jungle Labyrinth, you see a man lying down on his back struggling. You come over and talk to the man. He said he needed a specific flower for him to eat. You will see a tall shining flower sticking up on the floor near the entrance and you have to dig it up. Soon, you appear in front of the man. When you give it to him, he jumps right back up and thanks you. He asks for your name and says hi. He introduced himself (Prof. Scatterly) and asks you to dig up a scroll in front of him. You won't see anything on your dectective device so be caareful!. When you dig it up, Prof. Scatterly reads the scroll to you about ZongaZonga. After reading it, he says good bye and leaves. You will have to go deeper into Jungle Labryinth. When you go deeper, you will see 2 people screaming and says there was a monster in the woods. Todd comes up and tries to go with you but he had a bad stomachach. So you go in the woods and hear a rustle in the bushes. A girl comes out of it. When Todd came back, he says the girl was a monster and the girl gets mad. You soon here a screech and the girl will follow you to see what is the noise while Todd still staying there having a stomachach. When you come and saw the machine that was making all the rukus, it brakes down! Epic Fail! The 2 boys who ran out of the jungle scared were the one scaring people and trying to make it look real. They were mad that the machine broke down and soon realizes that you were standing in front of them. They challenge you to a battle because they didn't want you to tell on them. I forgot which vivosaurs they used, but there were super easy. After beating them, the guards come and take the 2 people to jail. Then you level up. The Calisteo Cup Round 2 is open and you will have to go to the tournament. the opponent is Rock'in Billy. He was also the person that walked out of Jungle Labyrinth, but did not have anything to do with the trick. After beating him, he threatens you and the guards carry him out. Todd cheers for you and so did the girl.I never mentioned the girl's name, but her name is Pauleen. Reception IGN:7.5 Nintendo Power:8.0 Videos General Trailers 300px 300px 300px Battles 300px Cleaning 300px 300px 300px 300px Trivia *The two announcers have been changed to dinosaur announcers. *The cleaning room looks more futuristic than the original. *The animated cutscenes will have words appear on the screen as you watch. *You can view the english website here *You can view the japanese website here *The city's VMM is now green. *Damage done while cleaning is now purple. *It is harder to find some vivosaurs like Guan, Tarbo, Argento. *There are 40 new vivosaurs including Raja, Krypto, and Aeros. *Using miraculous fossils, vivosaurs can transform into super evolvers T Rex Lord, Giga Raja, etc. *Using wondrous fossil rocks you can change the color and stats of any vivosaur through super revival. *All wondrous and miraculous fossil rocks can be used on any vivosaur but certain vivosaurs tranform from them. *There are now three islands instead of 1 and are now linked by a helicopter. *Dig sites are on the island,not separated and accessable only by a boat. *The graphics are much better. Category:Fossil Fighters Category:Sequels Category:Vivosaurs